Arrowverse (CW)
Overview The Arrowverse is a shared fictional universe that is centered on television series airing on The CW, based on characters appearing in publications by DC Comics. The first television series was Arrow based on the character Green Arrow, which debuted in October 2012. The universe was expanded with the series The Flash in October 2014, which is based on Barry Allen/Flash. The universe expanded in August 2015 with the animated series'' Vixen on The CW Seed, and expanded again with the live-action team up series Legends of Tomorrow in January 2016. Powers of this Verse The shows of the verse are set in modern day so it enjoys much of real world technology and weapons, as well as a bit of sci-fi elements (e.g. earthquake machines). Many characters are capable of minor superhuman feats but this changes in season 2 of ''Arrow with the introduction of the Mirakuru (basically a super-soldier serum), which allowed the existence of bona fide superhuman characters, the god tier at that time having Small Building Level AP and Subsonic+ speeds. The Verse has become exponentially stronger with the arrival of The Flash, which has a plethora of super-powered individuals, and a multiverse plot device that adds Supergirl to the mix. The most powerful god tier of the verse is a very powerful reality warper from the 5th dimension, although by current feats he is only planetary. The top tiers are Town level to Small City level in terms of AP and up to Massively Hypersonic+ in terms of speed. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse 'Supporters:' * DBZMLP12345 * Basilisk1995 * HokageMangaVox * Paulo.junior.969 * Celestial Pegasus * God-King Superman77 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * MaverickIsTheHype * ShadeTheNarwhal 'Opponents:' Characters Constantine * Manny Arrow * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Roy Harper (without Mirakuru) * Roy Harper (with Mirakuru) * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Nyssa Al Ghul * Damien Darhk * Ra's Al Ghul * Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness * Yao Fei (Arrow) The Flash * Jay Garrick/The Flash * Savitar * Hazard * Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon * Vandal Savage * Gorilla Grodd * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost * Wally West/Kid Flash * Solovar * Mick Rory/Heat Wave * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold Supergirl * Superman * Supergirl * J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Mister Mxyzptlk * Steel Legends of Tomorrow * Firestorm * Ray Palmer/Atom Other * The Presence * The Speed Force Top Tiers * Music Meister * M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian * Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman High Tiers: * Jesse Chambers Wells/Jessie Quick * Rory Regan/Ragman * Atom Smasher * Deathstorm * King Shark * Doctor Alchemy * John Corben / Metallo High-Mid Tiers: * Blackout * Mari Jiwe McCabe/Vixen * Deathbolt *Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker Mid Tiers: * Prometheus * Malcolm Merlyn * Sara Lance/Canary/White Canary * Cyrus Gold * Isabel Rochev (w/th Mirakuru) * Al-Owal * Billy Wintergreen * Simon Lacroix * Ben Turner * Talia Al Ghul * Maseo Yamashiro * Tatsu Yamashiro * China White * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Carrie Cutter Low-Mid Tiers: * Brother Daily * Danniel Brickwell * Lonnie Machin * Chase * Helena Bertinelli * John Diggle/Spartan * Ted Grant * Thea Queen/Speedy * Mr. Blank * Guillermo Barrera * Constantine Drakon * Murmur * Liza Warner * Laurel Lance/Black Carnary * Issac Stanzler * Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific * Evelyn Crawford Sharp/Artemis * Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog Low Tiers: * Garfield Lynns * The Dollmaker * Count Vertigo * Nick Salvati * Quentin Lance * Sin * Donna Smoak * Cat Grant * Felicity Smoak * Dodger * Tommy Merlyn Unknown Tiers: * Indigo * Cisco Ramon/Vibe * John Constantine * Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl * Leslie Willis/Livewire * Rip Hunter * Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee * Baron Krieger * Dinah Drake/Black Carnary * Black Siren * Gypsy * Mirror Master Category:DC Comics Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Verses Category:TV Series